


So Complicated

by Lilithies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post-Break Up, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithies/pseuds/Lilithies
Summary: Maggie and Alex are separated for a year when an unexpected phone call brought them together.





	So Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, but I tried to do my best!  
> I hope you like this story totally Sanvers between jealousy, bitterness, love and hate ... with Sara to add a little tension to all this :)

 

 

_**Oh where's my love?** _

 

 

It had been a year since Maggie left National City after breaking up with her fiancée.

  
It had been a year since she had been living with her aunt.

  
It had been a year since Alex was sorely missed and every girl with whom she made love couldn't match the agent.

  
It had been a year since Maggie swallowed whiskey all night long to dissolve the loneliness that tortured her soul.

  
It had been a year since Alex obsessed her continually, haunting any of her dreams.

  
It had been a year since Maggie suffered, but she was hiding every sobs to focus on the only thing she had left, her job.

  
As she finished writing a report, staring at Alex's only picture that she got, Maggie's phone rang.

  
The photographs of her fiancée was all she had taken with her.

  
Maggie had not had time to usurp a garment soaked in the fruity scent of the agent, so she was content with clichés that did little justice to the beauty of her ex-girlfriend.

  
**"Sawyer?"** She asked, wondering about the identity of the caller.

  
The brunette had changed her phone number to avoid contacting the family that Alex had introduced to her and to which her heart had bonded.

  
They all had to hate her anyway, because she had abandoned Alex by privileging this fear of having children who consummated her.

  
**"Are you Margaret Sawyer?"** A male voice exclaimed, which Maggie coudn't recognized.

  
The young woman didn't have time to answer because the person continued to talk.

  
**"You're Alexandra Danvers emergency contact, isn't it?"**

  
Maggie was stunned.

  
She had indeed filled a file in the hospital after Rick Malverne kidnapped Alex.

  
The procedure had been done only as a precaution as the DEO dealt with the vast majority of the wounds caused by the missions.

  
No doctor had called Maggie since she signed the paper authorizing her to make all the decisions she wanted regarding the health of the agent until...today.

  
**"Miss Danvers had a car accident and..."** The head of the emergency department explained.

  
Maggie hung up, scared that Alex was dying or that her injuries were serious.

  
Her next action was to take a ticket for the next plane to National City.

 

 

 

When Maggie entered the hospital, she immediately rushed to the secretariat.

  
It was vital for her to see the brunette allied and make sure her pulse was still beating.

  
The flight had increased her nervousness.

  
**"The number of Alexandra Danvers' room!"** Maggie shouted, who was struggling to hold back the tears that filled her eyelids.

  
The secretary asked her interlocutor's identity card to make sure that Maggie was on the list of authorized visitors.

  
**"The room number please!"** She insisted, her fingers trembling.

  
The employee clicked on the computer to find the patient record and say the necessary informations.

  
**"The first bedroom on the ground floor, but..."**

  
Maggie didn't hear the rest of the words, too eager to relieve the tension that plagued her.

  
She regretted to not listening to the recommendations at the reception.

  
It would have avoided her to being face to face with a beautiful blonde named Sara Lance and the baby asleep in her arms.


End file.
